


Marriage of Laughter (I'll never have to miss you again)

by darkgaaraluver



Series: Missing You [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: What if there were a few more minutes between Bismuth catching the bouquet and Blue Diamond showing up? Also for BisPearl week day 2 Marriage.





	Marriage of Laughter (I'll never have to miss you again)

“I mean, are we  _ sure _ that Steven and Garnet want him here? He didn’t even make his own armor?”

 

Pearl did her best to contain her glee in a smile while Amethyst lost it at Bismuth’s words. It was mostly Pearl’s fault in the first place, so she didn’t think it was quite fair to laugh. 

 

She hadn’t wanted to leave Bismuth’s side, but Kiki had pulled her away for a little chat after noticing how close she’d been to Bismuth. She couldn’t have known that Ronaldo would choose that moment to strike. Part of her was grateful to Amethyst for shooing him off somehow, and another, rarely listened to side of her wished she could have heard more of  _ that _ particular conversation. 

 

Pearl was a bit guilty at the giggles interspersed in her reply, but Bismuth just smiled back at her so Pearl couldn’t mind too much. “Even if he had I doubt you’d approve, not many can make armor as well as you.”

 

Amethyst interrupted their admittedly sappy looks with a loud laugh. “It’s weird seeing you so happy and gooy Pearl! I can’t decide if I like it or if it makes me nauseous! Hehe”

 

Pearl was a little insulted, but too happy to really care. “I don’t remember the last time I was this happy. So you can take your nausea and stuff it!”

 

Bismuth smiled big and held up her hand to gesture with. “You should have seen Pearl back when- Wha?”

 

The next thing they knew the flower banquet landed in Bismuth’s outstretched hand. Steven had informed the crystal gems about the bouquet toss before Bismuth had been unbubbled and Pearl realized by the priceless look of confusion on Bismuth’s face that no one had thought to fill her in. 

 

Pearl had to physically hold her laughter back with a hand over her face. Amethyst had completely lost it again, hunched over with the force of her mirth. 

 

Bismuth took a few seconds just to stare at the flowers. Then she turned to Pearl with a raised eyebrow. “What. On Earth is this about?”

 

Pearl took a few moments to giggle to herself before she removed her hand to answer. “Well, hehe, Steven explained that it’s tradition at a wedding for the Bride to throw her bouquet to decide who will get married next out of the wedding guests. I guess that’s you Bismuth!”

 

Bismuth lit up with a smile and a small blush at Pearl’s words. “Really now? Is that something you’d want Pearl?”

 

Pearl’s mouth fell open in shock and her face glowed with a deep blush all over her face. Amethysts laughter got even louder in the background of Pearl’s racing thoughts. She was so busy laughing at Bismuth’s expression that it didn’t even occur to her what Bismuth getting married would mean to her personally. Of course after last night, after everything…

 

“I-I mean yes of course! I mean I don’t- don’t  _ need  _ it if you don’t want to. We did only just come back together-”

 

Bismuth cut Pearl off in her enthusiasm. “You’d really wanna marry me?”

 

A soft smile spread over Pearl’s face at Bismuth’s earnestness. “Of course. Of course I’d want to marry you.” Pearl scoffed gently. “Now that I even know what that means anyway.”

 

Amethyst chimed in in the background, but both Bismuth and Pearl ignored her. “Dude, Pearl, your face is soooo red right now!”

 

Pearl was too busy looking into Bismuth’s eyes and seeing the future. No one would be able to keep them apart again. She’d never have to miss Bismuth, or hear her old words float back to her through space-time. She could hear them from Bismuth’s own mouth. Forever. 

 

Pearl blinked herself back to the present and jumped at Bismuth, who caught her with the arm not holding the flowers, Pearl’s arms around her neck. 

 

Both of them laughed as Bismuth did a twirl. As the twirl came to a stop Pearl leaned in and stopped both their happy giggles with her mouth pressed to Bismuth’s. 

 

When they pulled away Bismuth held the flowers up to Pearl. “For you Princess.”

 

Pearl took them and pressed them up to her nose to smell them. Memories flashed past quicker than lightning; The first time she and Rose tried to fuse, a beautiful cliff side, a flower pressed behind her ear, petal’s scattered in an instant by sword.

 

The smile Pearl wore after was sadder, more bittersweet than the one from a moment ago. But she couldn’t bring herself to doubt her actions, to look back anymore. She was happy where she was right this minute. 

 

Pearl looked back up into Bismuth’s eyes and Bismuth beamed down at her. “Look they’re even your favorite.”

 

Pearl smiled brighter and kissed Bismuth on the cheek. “You’re right, they were my favorites.”

 

Bismuth quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t have time to comment before Steven was yelling across the dance floor at them. “Hey! Bismuth! You caught the bouquet! You’re gonna get married!”

 

Bismuth’s smile was huge across her face. “I sure as heck am! To this doll right here!”

 

Steven practically screamed in reply, his eyes like stars. He was still in Garnet’s arms and Garnet was also grinning, one hand giving a thumbs up. Pearl saw that she had tears in her eyes. Pearl was glad they were happy ones for once. 

 

Pearl let go of Bismuth’s neck long enough to flash a thumbs up back. The whole reception burst into applause. 

 


End file.
